


here comes the knockout

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [58]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Assumed Laura/Stiles, M/M, Mechanic Derek, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: They met at the park. It could have been a meet-cute, except Derek doesn’t do cute so it ended up just being weird.-Or Derek and Stiles meet while taking their dogs for a walk and it's all very nice until Stiles goes on a date with Derek's sister.





	here comes the knockout

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you have weird dreams and just have to write a fic about it

They met at the park. It could have been a meet-cute, except Derek doesn’t do cute so it ended up just being weird.

Derek was taking Nora for a walk like he always does when she decided it would be a good idea to chase a squirrel and practically dragged him around, only stopping when another dog got in her way – probably chasing the squirrel too – and they started growling at each other.

“Hey, man. Control your dog, I’m not ready to be a grandpa!”

“My dog is a female.” Derek said, tried not to stare at the other guy’s hands as he struggled to hold his dog back.

“Well,” the other guy said, “how can you know under all – _that_.” He gestured towards Nora.

“She’s an Alaskan malamute.” Derek took a step back, dragging Nora away from asshole-guy and his dalmatian. “Much better than a dog that you don’t know if it’s white or black.”

The other guy stopped, looked between Derek and his dog. “How dare you.” He narrowed his eyes. “Leia is _beautiful._ ”

“Leia?” Derek asked, smirking. “What happened to creativity these days?”

“I’ll show you creativity.” The guy growled, much like Nora was doing, then took Derek’s hand, dragged him towards a bench and started to list all the reasons he named his dog after Princess Leia.

Nora and Leia ended up getting along fabulously, and as fate would have it, so did their owners.

–

“Unfair.” Stiles mumbles, watching as Derek heads to the bathroom. “I’m supposed to be going to work. Stop teasing me.”

Derek smirks over his shoulder. “Are you sure? I was going to ask you to join me in the shower.”

“ _Gah_.” Stiles says as his dick responds to Derek’s smile. “I hate you.”

Derek laughs. “I know.” He walks into the shower, moans purposefully loud when the hot water hits his body. Stiles yells at him to shut up and seconds later he’s joining Derek under the spray.

“You’re gonna kill me.” He leans in for a kiss, nips at Derek’s bottom lip as he runs his hands over Derek’s wet chest. “Fuck,” he moans when Derek presses him against the wall, rubs their dicks together, “you’re awful.”

Derek bites softly at Stiles’ pulse point, enjoys the moan it elicits from him. He’s always talking, moaning, _yelling_ , seriously, Derek is the one who’s going to die here.

It’s been two months and they aren’t even close to getting tired from each other. It’s still hot, fun and - even more -  _exciting._ Sometimes, in between fixing a car or two, Derek checks his phone, sends messages to Stiles, some of them explicit others just telling him about his day, the awful clients that destroy their cars and ask Derek to perform _miracles_. Other times, it’s Stiles that calls him, rambles about his dad and Leia, about his friends and what he ate that morning.

They haven’t talked about what they are – if they are something – but Stiles doesn’t seem in a hurry, so Derek isn’t going to force him, as much as he wants to.

Really, Derek’s got it so bad even his boss noticed and he’s _seventy._

“See you tomorrow?” Stiles asks, kisses him again as Derek walks him to the door. They never meet at Stiles’ house, and Derek is scared to ask why.

“Sure.” Derek says, berates himself for agreeing so easily. He should ask him out on a real date, he – he should do it _now_ , but like the past two months, he doesn’t even open his mouth.

Stiles waves as he walks to his Jeep and Derek watches him drive away, feeling stupid and in love.

–

“I have a date!” Laura announces, walking into the shop. Harry tries to glare at her but when Laura leans in to kiss his cheek, he blushes and walks back to his office, mumbling something to himself.

“Good.” Derek says, not bothering to look away from what he’s doing. “Now stop flirting with my boss.”

“Never.” She answers, laughing. “Come on,” she kicks his leg, “be excited for me.”

“I am,” Derek says, flatly, “so excited.”

“Whatever.” She says, and Derek doesn’t need to see her to know she’s rolling her eyes at him. “Tina set us up. She showed me a picture and everything, I think we might have a chance.”

Derek sighs, knows it’s his duty as her brother to support her. He stands up and looks at her. “I’m happy for you.” He says, wiping his hands on his pants and smirks. “Maybe he will show up this time.”

Laura rolls her eyes, but smiles back. “Asshole.” She slaps his arm, then makes a disgusted face. “Ugh, stop sweating so much.” She accepts the cloth he passes her. “Anyway, we’re going to that new restaurant downtown. If I call, you know where to go.”

Derek sighs and nods. “You really need to stop going at blind dates.”

“And you really need to start going on dates.” She retorts, looks intently at his face when Derek doesn’t answer. “What?”

“Nothing.” He says, turning around. Laura really doesn’t need to know about Stiles, not right now, not until Derek knows what the hell is going on.

With a defeated sigh, Laura says “I just want you to be happy, little brother.”

“I know.” Derek closes his eyes, thinks about the way Stiles smiled this morning in his kitchen. “I will be.”

 _I’m trying to be_ , he thinks.

–

“Sir? Do you have a reservation?” The girl asks shyly, Derek can only imagine how he looks like but Laura is not picking up and Cora was hysterical on the phone.

“No, I just need to find my sister we –” He says in a rush, walking further into the restaurant, the girl still following him closely. He finds her sitting near the window, talking animatedly. Shit, Derek thinks, she was so excited about this date. “Laura!” He calls and she turns around immediately, her expression angry at first but quickly turning to worried when she spots him.

“What’s going on?” She asks, standing up.

“Sorry – ” He says, turning to apologize to her date, “look I’m –” He freezes, when he notices who’s the guy in front of him. “Oh.”

Stiles blinks up at him, his expression a mix of worried with confused and guilty. Yeah, Derek wants to laugh, sure. That’s his life, right?

“Derek.” Laura calls, touching his shoulder. “What the hell?”

Taking a deep breath, Derek turns to his sister, trying to control his anger. It’s not her fault, he tells himself, trying to remember how to breathe again.

“Cora called, apparently something happened to Josh.” Laura’s eyes widen and in a second she’s taking her purse. “They are going to the hospital right now.”

“Okay,” Laura mutters to herself, “it’s gonna be fine. Stiles –” she turns to the other man, “I’m sorry, our brother, he’s –”

“Go.” Stiles tells her, voice weak. She smiles, leans in to kiss his cheek. Derek looks to the floor, wills himself not to cry.

Laura turns around, rushes to the exit. When Derek is about to follow, Stiles takes his arm “Derek, I’m –”

Derek growls, shakes Stiles’ hand off. “Save it.”

–

When they get to the hospital, Josh is telling everyone the story of how he fell off a tree and broke his arm while trying to save his beloved cat. Derek laughs with the rest of his family, relieved that his little brother is fine and well, then excuses himself to the bathroom and breaks down.

Stiles shouldn’t be this important, he tells himself, punching a mirror. It hurts, of course, but he always found physical pain relieving.

Maybe he should tell Laura, hurt them just like Stiles hurt him, make Stiles feel the same pain, see his happiness break, his hope shatters.

And then he remembers Laura’s expression, remembers hearing her laughter.

It’s not worth it, he decides, washes the blood from his hand and closes his eyes for a minute.

He’s done.

He’s done with all of this.

He leaves the hospital without saying goodbye.

–

Derek spends the rest of the night in his bed with Nora right next to him. She whines and licks his hand, brings him her favorite toy and makes Derek cry a little more.

“I love you.” He tells her, scratching her behind the ear. She whines softly and then lies down, watching him intently.

The next morning his family calls. First his mom, then his dad, and at some point they come looking for him, mom with her soft voice and Cora with her angry screams.

Laura comes in the afternoon, opens the door with the spare key Derek gave her – and now regrets doing so – and sits next to him on the bed. “What is it?” She asks, running a hand through his hair. When Derek buries himself further under the covers, Nora growls. “Hey,” Laura tries again, “is it because of Josh?”

“Leave me alone.” Derek mutters. She’s the last person he wants to talk to. It makes him remember of the world he built inside his head and is now completely gone.

“We’re worried, Derek.” She insists. “You disappeared, then you refused to answer us. Josh thinks you’re mad at him.”

 _God_ , Derek groans. He can’t stop messing things up.

“I needed some time for myself, okay?” He throws the covers away, gets up finally. Nora following him to the bathroom, as if she needs to protect him from the world. “It’s fine, girl.” He tells her, patting her head. “I’m taking you out in a minute.” She whines again, licks his hand.

“Der,” Laura says when he gets back, “please, talk to me. I can see you’re not fine.”

“It doesn’t matter.” He answers, changes his shirt for a clean one and reaches out for Nora’s leash. He’s not feeling hungry, despite not having eaten for almost eighteen hours, but he figures he’ll get something from the coffee shop in the corner.

“Derek –”

“Leave it.” He interrupts her, slamming the door shut behind him.

–

He walks to the park on auto-pilot, Nora trotting happily next to him. The pain in his chest still real and obvious, it makes Derek wonder if coming to the park makes him some sort of masochist.

He’s so caught up in his own thoughts that when he notices Stiles it’s too late to run away.

“I can explain.” It’s the first thing he says. Derek walks past him without paying attention. Whatever he has to say, Derek doesn’t want to listen. “Derek, please –”

“Shut up.” Derek snarls, turning around and stopping Nora from running towards Stiles. “I don’t care.”

“I didn’t know! It wasn’t –”

“What part of ‘I don’t care’ you didn’t understand?” Derek asks, staring at Stiles angrily.

“The part where you look like you haven’t slept at all!” Stiles insists. Derek only rolls his eyes and starts to walk again. “Fine, asshole. But I’m gonna follow you anyway.” Stiles says. “I was looking for a new job!”

“I don’t care –”

“Tina was supposed to be helping me find a new job!” Stiles continues, louder this time. “And then you called me! You were telling me about the guy that yelled at your boss for listening to country music while working!”

Derek remembers that. The guy was an asshole and Derek had to bodily remove him from the shop. When he told Stiles about that, Stiles said it was hot and then they proceeded to talk about all the things they would do to each other later that night. “I –” Derek coughs, finally stopping to look at Stiles, “yeah.”

“Tina started talking to me and I agreed with everything she said because I just wanted to get rid of her as soon as possible!” Stiles throws his hands up, sounding angry and defeated. “When I met your sister that night, I told her straight away that I was tricked into it! We had dinner as friends, and I told her everything about the guy I’m in love with!” He continues. “And –”

“In love?” Derek cuts him out, heart pounding inside his chest. “You –”

“ _Duh!”_ Stiles says, slapping his chest. “You are the most amazing and irritating guy I’ve ever met, I love you a lot and I want to be with you! There!” He yells, collapses to the ground with an angry groan and when Nora starts to lick his face, he closes his eyes and hugs her tight against his chest.

“I –” Derek drops to his knees, slowly. This still feels like too much, like a dream, like – everything he’s been waiting for, “I love you too.”

Stiles opens his eyes, and with Nora still snuggled up against his chest, he grins up at him “Well, good.” Stiles says softly. “Can we stop pretending we’re just fuck buddies and call each other boyfriends, then?”

“Sure.” Derek breathes out, reaches out for Stiles’ hand. “Anything you want.”

–

“ _Ah_ ,” Laura yells two days later when Derek introduces Stiles as his boyfriend, “I can’t believe I heard about my little brother’s blowjob skills. _Ew!”_


End file.
